So, you thought you knew everything?
by Tinker Jet
Summary: I've written a series of poems refering to Toad Patrol. There will be a total of 39 and a possible 40 as a bonus! We want our DVD, we want to be known! Read the poems and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I decided to write a series of Poems here to jump-start the Toad Patrol section.

Note that some of these are completely nuts, some are themed and some are based off a certain season. I will specify in the name so no spoilers are given. If you don't recognize the name, don't read the poem... yada-yada... basically for now... they are mostly descriptions in cheap rhyme format.

Here is my current layout. There are going to be three series' of thirteen poems. Basically like how we want the series right now... so there will be a total of 39 poems and possibly a 40th as a bonus... I'll think about it.

Anyway... so in honor of my favorite series... let us begin!

Mistle Toad (First/Second season based – Slight spoiler if you haven't met Outsider)

A sage of few words but of many discoveries,

Wise given his age and a heart full of love,

Sometimes given a situation,

He'll act silly,

But never fear below or above,

For Mistle Toad will achieve his goal,

And help out the Toad Patrol,

He will be a loyal and polite guider,

Until he comes face-to-face with Earth Star, Puff Ball or Outsider.

Outsider (First season based – Major spoiler if you haven't seen The Cure)

Secretive and often scary,

She shares her knowledge and healing tips,

However, you must be wary,

She tends to anger easily and completely flips,

But her love of Mistle Toad remains strong,

And in return for saving Beauty Stem's life,

She requests a friendship that will be long,

And continues to offer her help in times of strife.

Earth Star (This poem is there to make fun of him somewhat but it's a slight spoiler if you haven't met Penny Bun!)

What is there to say about this little cheat?

He's wise-cracking, fun and often spaced,

Caught up with antics that can't be beat,

He has a personality loosely based,

Off of a no-good pimping fool,

He also has a story, yup

It is definitely cool,

But that doesn't give him an excuse to,

Screw around with Beauty Stem, Penny Bun and Elf Cup.

Penny Bun (Second season based - No spoilers! D)

The little dink is pink!

... Enough said.

Fur Foot (First season based – No spoilers!)

The oldest of the crew,

Granted the title of leader not for his talents,

He uses his strategy to get past predators and make it through,

And all the way, he will be bold and gallant,

But whenever he feels low,

You can always count on him to sing,

About the day they reach Toad Hollow,

And the final victory of making it through the Fairy Ring.

Beauty Stem (First season based – No spoilers!)

Second in command,

She has a beauty and charm matched by no other,

Even though she is in high demand,

She has given her heart to being a mother,

Though secretly, she loves Earth Star

She would never admit it,

Because than it would drive Elf Cup far,

And than bit by bit,

It would mean the end of the Toad Patrol,

And as we all know,

That would not be cool,

For they would never reach Toad Hollow.

Elf Cup (First/Second season based – Somewhat of a spoiler...)

Not always the smartest of the gang,

But always acts on good intentions,

However when Earth Star first sang,

She fell into great depression,

His songs were always about another,

When she is the one, who loves him so much she could prance

How could she convince him that she's the greatest lover?

When he won't even give her a chance?

Shaggy Mane (Second season based – Major spoiler! – Featuring a second season quote!!!)

A silly child with his heart in the right place,

He usually tries to help but fails,

And lands flat on his face,

He can be the greatest of poets,

Though he is often misunderstood,

But wouldn't you know it?

He was only doing what he could,

And in time, he will learn

That he can be so much more,

Than what he yearns,

But a great toadlet needs friends,

And for Shaggy Mane, his best friend is SJ,

And they'll work together till the end,

What more can I say?

Puff Ball (First/Second season based – No spoilers!)

Always the pest,

Ready to shoot down whatever you say,

But despite that, he is always the best

Especially when you ask him to play,

"Up the hill, down the hill," he would utter,

And everyone would give him the evil eye,

That would make Puff Ball shudder,

And than tell them to go die!

Slippery Jack (First/second season based – No spoilers!)

Intelligent, kind and cunning,

Just the guy to call on when you need a plan,

Whenever he isn't shy and running,

He can toughen up to be quite the man,

He also has a twin,

They never get along,

But after all the places they've been,

It will not be long...

Oyster (Based off of the episode The Cure!)

Always bragging and fun loving,

Not the smartest of the bunch,

Despite being a red-head,

I have quite the hunch,

She has a fraternal twin,

With whom she agrees,

That Panther Cap is special,

And that all of this leads,

On one adventure after another,

But that doesn't bother her,

The Toad Patrol is inseparable,

And together, they will find the cure.

Panther Cap (Second season based! – Rather exaggerated and contains spoilers!)

To say he is young is an understatement,

To insist he needs friends is true,

To state that he needs protection,

Is false because you don't know what he can do,

Despite his coy personality,

Within him, he hides a terrible secret

Alone with his powers, he could destroy

However, lets not misinterpret

The power to defy the elements,

Is within easy grasp,

Until than, he better learn who are truly his friends

Or they will breathe their last,

Don't be afraid now,

You must not show fear,

Because you can still befriend him,

Before the time is here.

BONUS – Does not contain spoilers!

A love poem for Shaggy Mane – signed by Morning Dew.

If you have not yet gotten involved with my story, than she is basically an Ancient character with a crush on Shaggy Mane! For details, you can message me. I will be happy to fill you in!

"I want to write a poem for you,

But where do I begin?

From the moment we first met, I knew

That we would become the best of friends,

But soon something more,

Seemed to fall into place,

I fell madly in love with your very intelligent gaze,

You are not who they make you out to be,

You are indeed very creative and humble,

I do hope you feel the same about me,

Because I'm trying to become more lovable,

I'm usually very shy, you see

But I am deeply hoping,

I can keep you happy,

And help you continue coping."


	2. Chapter 2

Shank Teaching Fur Foot a Lesson

So, you made it through the ring,

You changed the toadstools back,

You sound like a fine leader,

Yet there are still skills which you lack,

Leaders have great respect,

And many which which they lead,

You appear to have all those things,

My, my, that's a start indeed,

You appear to have doubt,

You can't think on your toes,

You act with hesitation,

Unsure about what you know,

And when someone questions your authority,

You do get very mad,

Never do you ask,

About the experiences that they've had,

To continue to question a fellow leader,

Is very childish indeed,

But I'm trying to help you,

Gain the skills that you need,

I've only started, I've only begun,

But it seems you'll continue to question away,

Well, I suppose if it will help you learn,

Than go ahead and waste away my day.

Fur Foot's Revenge

So, you think you're better,

You think you're superior,

Well, I have news for you,

You're a pain in the posterior,

Though there is truth in what you say,

Your methods are cruel,

You often misunderstand,

You're stubborn as a mule,

You say that I am insecure,

I hesitate and question all I do,

I'm ignorant as can be,

But what about you?

You're vigilante, rebellous and very annoying,

Your tone of voice when giving orders makes my skin crawl,

You see, it's because it's as intimidating as can be,

A single order and I bet you could make your enemies fall,

Right at your feet,

Victory would be yours, I bet,

But yet you lose something great,

Like your group's respect,

So go on,

Call me insecure,

I do not mind,

For I know I have nothing to fear,

I have my group by my side,

They are all strong and daring,

They will make up for my lack of confidence,

By caring for me,

And respecting my dominance,

Sooner or later, I will get over it,

But as for you, although you are strong,

Your group will always stay insecure,

It is indeed unfortunate,

How this must end,

Because in the long run,

I'm the better leader, my friend.

Earth Star's (History)

On a calm quiet night,

Many young toadlets start their migration,

With not a thing in sight,

One toad struggles to not be left behind,

The moon and stars were completely gone,

It was impossible to travel like this,

However, the leader of the group was stubborn

And so he insisted,

Earth Star having no where to turn,

Obeyed his orders,

What could he do?

It was not in his personality to cross borders,

One morning so bright,

It was a fabulous day,

When Earth Star discovered his strumalong,

He tuned it up perfect and started to play,

Everyone was humble,

Music in the air,

However, the leader told him to stop that racket

Without a care,

That was it,

That was the last straw,

For his friends, he continued to play

And broke the leader's law,

The leader sighed,

The music was moving,

He warned Earth Star though,

That this would be his undoing,

They moved on,

Into areas unmapped,

Earth Star distracted and jamming,

Until he got trapped,

By the time he got out,

Everyone was gone,

Earth Star was all alone,

And unsure of where to go, he thought of the group's bond,

Would they come back to find him?

Probably not,

But he had to do something,

To show what he's got,

Soon enough, he started to wander

And say his prayers,

That he'd find new friends but than,

Sure enough, the Rosehip Players

Came along,

And took him in,

On their way to Toad Hollow,

They performed and asked where he'd been,

It was than and there,

He knew he belonged,

With his new friends,

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be long

Earth Star got trapped, practicing a song,

With the Fairy Ring just in sight,

They managed to pull him out,

And run with all their might,

This wasn't good though, the Fairy Ring closed,

And all of the long-time friends,

Turned into toadstools,

The instant all turned black, they knew this was the end...

Tinker's Love Poem

I must admit how strange it was,

When I first heard your voice in my head,

I was so scared, surprised and strangely awed,

Was who I was talking to alive or dead?

Though you were alive, still, what was this?

Magic was my first conclusion, of course

Although confused, I tried to explain it,

But no one understood this strange force,

Than we talked and something happened,

We started to grow close,

I couldn't believe it,

Especially when you mentioned the Ancients and glows?

We continued on adventure after adventure,

I started to believe in,

My strength as we continued,

Season after season,

It didn't stop there,

I remember your sister nearly dying,

You telling me about it,

And all the crying,

You mentioned the ring being in sight,

Yet being so far away,

Erebus playing dead,

and Medea trying to prey,

Mistle Toad was in trouble,

Toad Patrol to the rescue,

The Castle of the Ancients,

How you worked as a crew,

The toadstools were saved,

Everyone was happy,

It was a time of celebration,

Even for me!

You didn't expect a test,

But everything goes wrong on a fun slide,

When Shaggy Mane unintentionally,

Takes you for the ride,

Outsider teaches you more, go figure

Enough to return home with your brother,

You return, safe at last

But you never counted on the blast,

You're running for your lives once again,

But once back, all is at it's end

And hey, you didn't get in trouble

Shaggy Mane even got trapped and made a new friend,

All was well,

As long as the toadstools were saved,

It was safe to cheer,

However when Earth Star refused to play,

The music, I was concerned

What would happen?

But good thing he learned,

When the music played,

I was simply amazed,

The toadstools changed back,

And where do I gaze?

A long hollow log with holes,

And who do I see?

Standing there, winded as can be

Perhaps now we could meet,

Everyone cheered,

With utter delight,

And it happened so sudden,

Love at first sight!

After all this time,

We could finally meet,

And discover that our love,

And power can't be beat,

But it's still only the beginning,

The adventure will continue,

However, with all this said

I still have yet to say "I love you."

Ode To Twins

Often times you wonder,

What is it that they think?

Is it just coincidence,

Or are they always just in sync?

Well, in the case of Oyster

And Slippery Jack,

You should go on guessing,

Or get a heart attack,

In the case of most twins,

It is always evident,

Despite whoever "wins,"

They will always remain confident,

Together, they share unbelievable power,

Things we don't always understand,

But never you fear, my friends because one thing's for sure

Whenever a pal is in danger, they'll lend a helping hand.

Family Tale

Family,

What does this word mean to you?

Well, for the Toad Patrol it's so much more

Than brothers and sisters,

It's that someone you can really talk to,

Someone who is always around,

Or who wants to work more than play,

Or even play hookey, avoid work,

And waste away your day,

It's the one who calls you stupid,

Or the one who calls you great,

The one who's there for the bad times,

And when the times are good, celebrate

They have their little fights,

Those moments of determination,

Or their alone time or even,

Those moments of realization,

Family is all this and more, I mean

Learning to work together also tops that list,

And learning strategies is always good,

But the lying and keeping secrets,

Is another story that can drive families insane,

If it doesn't drive them apart,

But never fear young toadlets,

They still hold you deep within their hearts,

So whenever you're lost and scared,

Young toadlets must always be strong,

Whenever they seek help, be brave

Because their family will come along.

Silvee's Meeting of SJ (And Oyster)

Who might you two be?

Oh, why should I care?

You're twins, I can see

You share the same stare,

Your glasses obscure your big blue eyes,

But I suppose it's for the best,

Because without them you wouldn't see,

And I bet you'd be mighty depressed,

Now let's move on, shall we?

What have we here?

A girl, I think

With the look so dear,

My, my, what am I working with?

What do I do?

It's my own fault for getting lost,

And from here on in, I guess I'm screwed

Oh well, I'd best perk up

And mighty fast,

Say, if you two will listen to me...

We'll have a blast!

Panther Cap and Artie's Friendship (Good Day Tribute)

The day was unexpected,

All was going wrong,

Panther Cap would be abandoned,

But it wasn't very long,

He saw the monster,

He cried with fright,

Than he ran off,

Scared for his life,

But it happened so fast,

The place wasn't mapped,

He continued running,

Until he got trapped,

The bushes swayed,

Panther Cap yelled,

He tried to get away,

But he couldn't and called for help,

Who would appear?

A young honker,

By the name of Artie,

Panther Cap whined, scared at first

As he begged to be saved,

But the young honker broke him free,

And explained that this type of adventure was what he craved,

Panther Cap grinned,

He knew very well,

And that instant they became friends,

With stories to tell,

They saved each other's lives,

Time after time,

Assured that together,

They could beat any crime,

Two to three was the final score,

But none of that mattered once he had to go,

They each made a new friend,

And this would laugh forever, they know...

Thunder Tree Jig

They are big, often intimidating

To young toadlets who can hear,

The great voices,

These trees lead them near,

And than off to Toad Hollow,

As it's said,

But they are so much more than tools you see,

As they have led,

To greater things,

Just ask Panther Cap or Tinker Jet,

And they may tell you of their many adventures,

Particularly of the one where they first met.

Daphne's Poem

Always bragging, bright and happy

Could be a way to describe her,

As it is her duty as a tunnel toad,

You can always be sure,

She will not hesitate,

To help one in need,

She takes her job with pride,

Indeed,

She is quite spontanious,

Unlike any of her kind,

She is always talkative,

With the young ones in mind,

She graces others with her presence,

And helps now and than,

For the Toad Patrol though,

She would help again,

Despite her talkative nature,

She will always have one goal,

To help them young ones,

And live up to her role.

Racism (Anti-frog Tale) - Barnaby

When we met, I do admit

I was quite a jerk,

I was selfish but witty,

And helped you stay away from where predators lurk,

It seems like only yesterday,

I do remember it well,

I even learned a lesson,

How swell!

I must say that I haven't changed,

And I don't plan to any time soon,

For I am Baranby, you see and for me

What good would "change" do?

I feel that I am perfect,

Or as close as can be,

And if you hate frogs for it,

Than they will just be angry,

Hearing from my cousin,

She really wasn't happy,

All these toadlets hated her,

Why, because of me?

I take no responsability,

Or anything else towards what you choose,

You can believe whatever you want,

And it's your problem if you lose,

So go ahead and hate frogs,

I don't really care,

But keep this in mind,

That it was originally my hatred you now share.

We Deserve Respect (Anti-racism) - Calypso

I don't like it,

I don't think it's fair,

Just because Barnaby,

Gave you guys a scare,

My cousin has always been stupid,

Doing childish things,

And for the frogs who he does so praise,

He'll even sing,

He is so unthoughtful,

He makes me so mad,

I just want to hit him with a bat!

For treating you like that,

But than I stop to think,

It was only my cousin you met,

And it was he,

Who made you hate all frogs, I bet

Why would you judge us so fast?

And go ahead and neglect,

The idea that not all frogs are bad,

And that some of us deserve respect,

Judging one incompetant toad,

Would he or she be enough,

To drive you away?

From your family that you do so love?

I just feel hurt,

And frustrated too,

Because racism is everywhere,

And to think that it's also in you...

Ode to Tunnel Toads

Here, there

Near and far,

You can find them just around the corner,

They help protect you from the cars,

That threaten to squash little toads,

They reside in Toad Tunnels or,

So it's said,

They do much more,

Whenever you are scared,

Whenever you are lost,

They will jump in to help you,

No matter the cost,

They always stand strong,

Always walk with pride,

Stick together,

Side-by-side,

They encourage those young ones,

To be their very best,

To make it to Toad Hollow,

Just like the rest,

Always stay together,

Find the fairy ring,

Their job won't be done,

Until you make it through that thing!


End file.
